


Manual Repairs

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Meme, Ficlet, Future genius rivalry, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stand-off had been going on for an hour now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manual Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> For Lycoris, who asked for Kerr Avon meeting Zoe Heriot in the conversational crossover meme.

The stand off had been going on for nearly an hour now. Not that Zoe was timing it, obviously. That would definitely count as the sort of behaviour that the Doctor claimed was insufferable (except when it wasn’t). She simply happened to be keeping an eye on the small digital clock embedded in the computer while she sat here and ate her stick of chocolate in the base’s main control centre. It was now – unlike two hours ago – light, warm and secure, even if their peace was occasionally disturbed by the proclamations of an artificial intelligence with distinct irregularities in the personality chip department.

“I suppose,” said Avon after a few more minutes of thought, “it was the secondary relay unit? Damn. I knew I should have checked it more thoroughly.”

Zoe shook her head, finishing her chocolate.

Avon signed. “Very well, Miss Heriot. Purely in the interests of science, what the hell was wrong with that infernal machine?”

“Well,” said Zoe eventually, and wiped a chocolate smear from her mouth while trying to contain her clear aura of smugness, “it took me some time, but I _finally_ located the power socket…”


End file.
